3 Quarters
by EdwardMasen-luver-4ever
Summary: Isabella Swan is the new girl in Forks Washington. Nothing but her outwardly features and the way she speaks is human, how does she cope with being different from everyone else?
1. New Girl

Bella POV

I drove my brand new brand new Infiniti Essence into the Forks High school parking lot.

It was raining (of course) and everybody was staring at my car. I wonder why? I then looked a round in the parking lot and got my answer the most expensive car I saw in the parking lot (apart from mine) was a silver Volvo. And the only available parking space was right next to it so I took the space.

I got out of the car and went over to the building labeled OFFICE to get my schedule.

There was an elderly woman behind the desk whose name was . I knew because of my mind-reading power. Mmmmm mind-reading power? I never had that before.

"Hello, Dear!" said.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I said. I hate my long name. Isabella? I mean come on!

"Oh, right." She said rummaging through some papers, "Here is your schedule and this is a slip you need to get every one of your teachers to sign and have a great day. Oh and I forgot I am nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out for me to shake it.

I hesitated. What if she flinches away from the coldness? And that's exactly what she did I shook her hand and she flinched. Way to be rude Mrs.K I thought.

After I let go of her hand I turned on my heel and left without anther word. Once I was outside I looked down at my schedule and then through it in the garbage can. One of the perks of being ¾ vampire is the photographic memory that comes with it. My schedule said:

1st period: History

2nd period: English

3rd period: French

4th period: Algebra

: Lunch :

5th period: Biology

6th period: Gym

Uhhhh gym I hate gym, I mean I'm not bad at it but I just hate it. It's not like I fall or anything but, EWW I just stepped in gum! Mother F*****. I scraped it off and walked into my History building. I hung my coat on one of the pegs, handed my slip to the teacher then took a seat next to a girl that looked like a pixie. She had short dark hair that stoke out every where and I have yet to see her face. Then I saw from the corner of my eye that she was staring at me. I turned to face her and what I saw shocked me. She had gold eyes. My dad has gold eyes and he's a VAMPIRE! Well I'm ¾ vampire so I should not be that shocked but I've never met any other veggie vampires only the ones with red eyes.

"Vampire?" I whispered without really thinking about it.

She nodded as in confirming what I said about her is true but she was still staring me open-mouthed.

"What?" I whispered.

"Are you a vampire too?" She whispered so low that the humans couldn't hear.

"Well sorta, I'm ¾ vampire." I said back in the same low voice she did.

"O.K do you mind sitting with me and my family at lunch?" She asked

"No I would love to sit with you guys." I replied.

Just then a boy with messy blond hair and stunning blue eyes came up to me.

"Umm, Hi I'm Mike and you are Isabella, Right?"

Ug, the stupid name again, "Yes, but call me Bella, Please."

"Ok, ummm I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends today at lunch." Mike asked.

"Ummm, Well I," I stuttered trying to find a way to say no. When pixie girl interjected,

"Sorry mike but she is sitting with me and my family at lunch to day."

"Oh, well ok," He said. He sounded disappointed. So I used my new found mind reading powers to find out why he sounded disappointed.

"Damn she is sooo hot and she is going to sit with the damn CULLENS!!

They always get the hot ones." He thought.

Oh, he thinks I'm hot well thank you Mike!

Then I turned to pixie girl to thank her for saving my butt, "Thank you for saving me back there… I don't think I got you name?"

"Oh right its Alice and I'm sure we are going to be best friends. I really like you Bells."

She said.

I now she might come off weird to other people but she was sweet and she wanted to be my best friend so I said, "Thank you Alice I really like you too and I know we are going to be great friends."

"Cool Bella! What do you have next?" She asked no this is wired all the vampires I have met the first question they ask is what's up with my eye color cause apart from the regular gold eye color the veggie vamps have I have brown eyes. Just plain muddy brown. Nothing special. That's all I am nothing special.

"Uh next I have English." I said answering her question.

"Really, so do I," She squealed.

"Awesome!" I said happily. And I really was happy. Happy that someone wanted to be my best friend, Happy that I would know at least someone in my next class. I was just plain….Happy!

Then the bell rang. And everybody got up to go to the next class. That was funny I forgot I was in school for a while there. Alice and I walked to the English building, put our coats away, I gave the slip to the teacher and took seats next to Alice.

I actually listened in this class. At the end when I was putting my stuff back in my coach bag a girl with blond hair and blue eyes came to stand in front of me and Alice.

"So the new girl is friends with the Cullen's?" She sneered.

"Hey cut down on the spray tan you look like an orange if you ask me." I retorted. I did not know her but I did not like her either.

She huffed turned on her heels and left the room. Alice and I looked at each other then back at the door, then back at each other and started laughing so hard we started crying. We walked out of the room to the French building. It turned out that Alice and I had all the same classes together.

We went to our next class after the end of French. Then to lunch Alice and I got our food and went to a table that had 4 people sitting at it. One was like a blond goddess (no homo) the other 3 were boys. One had blond hair like the girl and looked kinda like her twin. The second looked kinda big and imitating and the last one had a bronze hair-color. He was the most attractive of the three. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt and black jeans, and he was staring at me with such intensity that I thought I was going to melt.

I sat down and he was still staring at me! I mean if he has something to say then he should just say it already.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Bella."

"Hi, I'm Rosalie and this is my 'brothers' Jasper, Edward, and Emmett." Rosalie said pointing out the 3 guys.

"Hi, Bella!" They all said in unison.

I nodded already knowing this from their thoughts. I also learned that Edward was the Mind reader and Jasper was the Empath.

"So," Rosalie said, "You're a vampire too right?"

I nodded.

"Then what's up with your eyes?" She asked.

Ahhh the question I've been dreading.


	2. About Bella

**Bella's POV**

_Previously………………… _

"_Hi, Bella!" They all said in unison._

_I nodded already knowing this from their thoughts. I also learned that Edward was the Mind reader and Jasper was the Empath._

"_So," Rosalie said, "You're a vampire too right?"_

_I nodded._

"_Then what's up with your eyes?" She asked. _

_Ahhh the question I've been dreading. _

"O.K so how am I going to tell you guys?" I said as I nervously looked around the room. I realized that everyone was looking at the table I was sitting at (or the people that were sitting at the table.) I growled a low growl that only vampires could here, then the corners of my lips went up slowly so that I was smiling, I got an idea and decided to show off a little.

I turned to look at the Cullen's and Hales again and they were all looking at me in confusion. I snapped my fingers under the table and everything and everyone froze.

Everyone was frozen except the Cullen's, me, and the Hale's. They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"H-h-how d-d-did you d-d-do that." Edward stuttered.

"OH, you mean the time freezing and all?" I said. They all nodded, "yeah its one of my powers." I said.

"One of your powers?" Edward said, "Meaning you have more than one power?"

"Well yeah that's part of my story so you know what? I'll just start with it right now. If that's ok?" I said to them. They all nodded silently and I started, "Ok so I was born on May 18, 1913. And when I say born, I mean born for real, like being carried in my mothers womb and pushed out and all the other gory details. My father is Charlie Swan and he is a vampire," When I said that they all gasped.

"You mean vampires could have babies?" Jasper asked.

"Yes but not with other vampires, boy vampires need to be in a physical relationship with a human or hybrid or any thing else just not a vampire. You all knew that. Didn't you?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Well sorry if I ruined something for you guys, so on with my story. So yeah he was a vampire and my mom was a hybrid. Not a vampire human hybrid but a Vampire, Werewolf hybrid." I said, "That's why I am ¾ vampire and ¼ werewolf. The relationship between my mom and dad became physical and that's how I came about." I finished off.

"So how does it work? With you I mean you don't have a heartbeat which is not the coolest thing in the world you have brown eyes and you don't have the most appealing scent. It's like vamp scent laced with a werewolf stench (**AN: Sorry people on team werewolf I am a team vampire person.) **but there is more vampire smell to cover that up. But Bella what I'm saying is you're a fricking freak!" Emmett commented.

"Thanks Emmett, you know it just makes my day when somebody calls me a freak." I said dryly, "well if that's all you guys need then I guess I can start time back up again..." I said hesitantly. They nodded their heads and I snapped my fingers and time started again. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I picked up my food and dumped my half eaten food in the garbage can.

Edward came up from behind me and whispered in my ear something along the lines of, "What do you have next?" making a shiver run down my spine.

"Uhhhhh," I tried so hard to make a coherent sentence come out of my mouth. He was so close to me I could feel his chest going up and down from behind me, "I think I have biology," I said unsurely. I was so fully aware that I knew what I had like 2 minutes ago. But him coming up behind me made me for get how to breathe let alone remember what class I had next.

He chuckled at my uncertain tone. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it, it sounded rough but yet so welcoming. Then he said, "Good looks like we have the same class then. Now let's go before we're ?" He said.

And without waiting for an answer from me he took me by the hand and walked me out of the cafeteria building to the biology room. The whole way there I noticed there was a slight tingle ever since he took my hand. And to be honest I liked the felling. And to be completely honest, I know I've only known him for 1 hour, I think I liked Edward Cullen.

He let go of my hand when we got to the building to put his coat on one of the coat hanger peg thingy's. I did the same and walked into the class room behind Edward he approached the teacher and said, "We have a new student Mr. Banner."

"OH. Right Isabella Swan." He said addressing me I cringed at the sound of my whole name.

"Bella," I corrected him quickly. I handed him my slip and he signed it.

"Well Bella it seems the only available seat is next to Mr. Cullen so go grab the seat Edward will help you with everything you need. OK?" he said I nodded and went to take a seat next to Edward. I was happy that I got to sit next to him but I didn't let him see it.

Mr. Banner then started the lesson. I already learned this so all I did the whole period was draw aimlessly on my folder.


	3. Going to Gym

I've always been a kind good drawer. I always liked to draw it was something I did when I was bored or when I felt like I had inspiration which was really rare but now I had inspiration.

You see, Edwards hand was just lying on the top of the table and I just thought it was the most mesmerizing thing and I just had to draw it. Just had to, you know when you just feel like doing something you just have to do it? That's how I feel right now.

I took out my drawing pad and started drawing I just drew and drew and shaded in the hand like it was my frickin' life now. So I drew until the bell ring. I closed my drawing my pad put it in my coach bag and put the bag on my shoulders.

"What were you drawing back there?" Edward asked.

"Uh, nothing that was important. I already learned about the stuff that they were doing back there so, I was really bored and I liked to draw so I drew," I was rambling now and I knew I had to stop but I wanted to hear his voice again. I know, I know I sound pathetic but that's what I am I'm pathetic.

"So what do you have next," We both said it at the same time, then there was a short awkward silence until we answered at the same time again.

"I have gym." We said again.

After about two seconds the rest Cullen's and the Hales walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"Hey," Edward and I said together. O.K this is starting to get weird.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look that said, "Did you see that?"

I tapped into their minds and jasper was thinking, "I can't believe it the emotions that are coming of Bella and Edward are totally overwhelming I mean they both giving off some like towards each other and there holding hands, and you guys are reading my mind right?" Jasper thought.

Edward and I nodded and looked at each other, just then the bell rang. Dang I'm going to be late to my first day in gym.

We all walked to the locker rooms and changed into the gym uniforms. Me, Alice, and Rosalie all walked out of the room and listened to what the teacher was saying. We were going to play racket ball and we had to choose partners. Alice paired up with Rosalie, and Jasper paired up with Emmett. Just when I was going to ask Edward, Mike, or was it Michael? Came up to me. I looked over at Edward and he was smirking at Mike.

"Hey Bella, do you want to be my partner?" He asked.

I tried my best to not grimace at him and smiled, "I'm sorry mike but-"

"Sorry Mike but she is going to work with me. But it looks like Jessica wants you." A musical voice said from behind me I turned around to see Edward standing there.

Then a short girl with blond hair came up to Mike, "Hey Mike," she said. Then she saw me and Edward and said, "Oh! Hi you're Isabella, Bella, Swan right?"

"Yeah but just call me Bella." I said.

"OK," she said, "I'm Jessica, you're from Phoenix right?" I nodded, "Well aren't people from phoenix supposed to be, like, really tan." She asked.

"Yeah," I said, "That's probably why they kicked me out."

Mike and Jessica laughed. I waved and walked away with Edward on my heels. We grabbed the rackets and the birdie and went on the court to duke it out. Ha, Ha, I said duke it out who says duke it out anymore. Funny. So Edward and I hit the birdie back and forth which was really hard because sometimes he hits with too much power, but the birdie never touched to floor.

The teacher blew his whistle and told us to go get dressed/ the girls and I took a shower put our cloths on and waited outside to locker room for the boys.

When the boys came outside, Emmett took Rosalie's hand, Jasper took Alice's hand and Edward walked besides me. We all walked yo our cars without talking to each other.


	4. The Cullens House

_Previously on 3 Quarters (¾) _

_The teacher blew his whistle and told us to go get dressed/ the girls and I took a shower put our cloths on and waited outside to locker room for the boys._

_When the boys came outside, Emmett took Rosalie's hand, Jasper took Alice's hand and Edward walked besides me. We all walked to our cars without talking to each other._

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

It turns out the car that I parked next to earlier this morning was Edwards car, (I mean of course! It was the second best car in the lot.)

When the boys (and Rosalie) saw my car they all let out a low whistle. **(There is a picture on my profile of the car.)**

"Do you want to come over our house Bella?" Alice asked.

"I would love to! But I should, ask my parents first." I said as I took out my phone.

They nodded and I called my mom and dad.

My dad picked up on the third ring and said, "Hey Bells how was your first day of school?"

"It was great dad you will never guess who goes to my school, there is this family and they are vampires, dad!" I said so fast that the humans wouldn't have a hope of hearing.

He gasped and said, "There are vampires that go to your school, Bella?"

"Yeah dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella, But do they have golden eyes?" My father asked.

"Yeah dad their vegetarians," I said, "Can I go over their house daddy please?" I begged.

"Um, it's ok with me Bella but you should ask your mother." He responded.

I heard some shuffling on the other end and my mom picked up the phone, "Yes dear you may go to their house."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Mommy I love you. Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone.

"My parents said that I can go, so I'll follow you guys?" I asked.

"Um ok but can I see how your car rides please Bella?" It was weird how Rosalie and Edward said that at the same time.

"Uh, OK, But only for today I am really protective of my baby." I said.

"Ok, but it's not like you don't have more." Rosalie said.

As a matter of fact I did have more cars but this was my favorite.

Edward threw his keys to Jasper and Jasper seemed surprised. I take it Edward doesn't really let people drive his car very much.

I climbed in my car and unlocked the doors so Rosalie and Edward could come in.

Edward climbed into the passenger seat next to me and Rosalie climbed into the back seat. I started the car and followed after japer to the Cullen house. Edward started playing with my radio to find a station to listen to. He stopped on a classical music station and I instantly knew the song that was playing.

"Claire De Lune," I questioned him.

"Yeah you like it." He asked me.

"Yeah, my mom listens to classical music around the house but I only know my favorites. And Claire De Lune is one of my favorites." I said.

"Claire De Lune is one of my favorites too that's really cool, don't you think?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "It is pretty cool."

I followed Jasper onto a long winding road leading up to a huge beautiful house. It was white and way bigger than my house. It was white and the back seemed like it was only made of glass from this prospective. I got out of the car after Edward and Rosalie got out of the car. The Cullen's and the  
Hales all walked up the front steps of the big white mansion and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad!" Alice called. "We have a visitor."

Then two beautiful people came gracefully down the stair case. The male had blond hair and the same gold eyes that the others had. And the women had long auburn wavy hair and a heart shaped face. They were both extremely pale (Of course) and undeniably beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Esme, Nice to meet you." The women said.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you as well." I said.

"Hello, Bella I'm Carlisle nice to meet you." The blond man said.

"Hi, Carlisle nice to meet you too." I said.

He shook my hand and I shook Esme's and then stepped back.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Um, no not really, but thank you for asking anyway." I answered.

"Well Edward and Alice could give you a tour of the house," Esme said.

"Oh! Ok by the way the outside of your house is beautiful," I said wholeheartedly.

Alice, Edward, and I walked up the stairs and Alice showed me every part of the house, except Edwards's room. She said that Edward would show me that part. After Alice left, Edward brought me upstairs and opened a door.

"This is my room." He said quietly, as we walked into the room.


	5. A day in the life of Bella

We walked inside his room and I took a look at the room.

He had a long black leather couch and a small LCD screen TV on top of a dresser facing the couch. His room smelled like him, I was more used to the vampire smell then with the werewolf smell so it was nothing new. The back wall of his room was replaced by a glass wall, like the rest of the house.

He had an expensive looking stereo system that I was scared to touch. I also noticed the little things of his room; Like that he had the whole season of Star Trek: Voyager & Enterprise next to his TV.

"So, you're a Treky huh?" I taunted then out of nowhere he was right behind me, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Tell anybody and I know where to find you."

"Actually you don't know where to find me you've never seen my house." I taunted him. It was hard to think straight when he was so close to me I could feel his chest rising up and down on my back.

"Actually, I do know where you live," He said. I turned around and stared at him with a confused expression on my face. He tapped the side of his head, And I said, "Hey that's not fair you are using our power against me."

"Actually, it's my power you stole it from me." He said.

"But since I stole it, it becomes mine to so it's ours, now." I argued. He closed his mouth. _That shut him up. _I thought smugly. Then I remembered, _you could read my mind right?_

He nodded.

"Ok," I said sounding indifferent.

Then I looked down embarrassingly. Then I saw how close we actually were, we were so close that I could feel the coldness radiating off his skin and his sweet smell coming off of him. I looked up and my chocolate eyes met with his golden ones. He then started to lean down like he was about to kiss me. Then I knew he was going to kiss me because he kept leaning in. His lips were just about to touch mine when my stupid phone rang.

_Shit I knew I should have turned that off!_

I looked at the caller ID and I saw it was my mom.

"Hey Mom," I sounded really annoyed.

"Hey sweetie don't you think you should be coming home it 6'o clock." She said not noticing my tone.

"Yeah ok mom I'm going to come home. I'll be there in 5 minutes tops." I said.

"Ok sweetie. Be careful!" She said, as I hung up the phone.

I looked up and saw that Edward was sitting on his couch looking up at me.

"Is everything Ok?" he asked.

"What? No, every things fine I just have to go home now that was my mom." I said.

"Oh," he said, he sounded disappointed like he did not want me to leave. I felt bad.

"Well I'll walk you outside to your car." He said

He walked me downstairs and I told everyone that I would be leaving Alice said she'd see me tomorrow morning at school and Rosalie said the same thing. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Esme gave me a hug, and I walked out the door with Edward.

"Well, I guess that I will see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow." I said back.

He nodded his head and leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said as he walked away.

When he was inside I climbed into my car. Before I started it I touched my cheek where he kissed me. I could still feel his lips there.

I drove home and I was there in about 5 minutes.

When I got home in front of my house, I turned off the car and headed up the stairs from the garage. I opened the door that led into the kitchen from the garage, and saw my mom cooking some food. Yum, I was hungry and thirsty, but I could handle that part of myself.

"Hey mom," I greeted her as I put my bag on the chair of the island in the center of the big kitchen. I went around the island to go stand on the other side of my mom next to the stove. She was cooking pasta with meat sauce.

"Hey sweetie, how were the Cullen's were they nice?" She asked.

My mom had brown hair with natural red highlights in her hair. She had brown eyes and pale skin. Not as pale as mine of course because she was half werewolf. She was a very kind person and very beautiful person too.

"Yeah they were nice really nice really. They were named Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Well they seem really nice." My mom said.

"You've met them before?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah they are really sweet people. The teenagers are really very polite."

"Oh, Ok," I said.

"You hungry?" She said as she took out a plate waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, I am actually, umm where's dad?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah he went to hunt he was really low." She answered.

"Oh I should have gone with him I'm a little low too." I said.

"Well you could go when he comes back, Ok," she said, I nodded and went over to take the food she set on the island, "Thanks mom," I said as I walked upstairs to my room.

My room was painted orange; I had an orange laptop on top of my orange desk and an orange desk lamp next to the laptop. Yeah my TV was orange to, but my bed spread was a pink color I think you could say I have an obsession with orange it's a really nice color. I picked up my remote sat on my pink puffy beanbag chair turned on my TV and started watching Family guy. I started eating my food as the opening was starting:

_It seems today, that all you see, is violence in movies and sex on TV_

But where all those good 'old fashioned values

on which we used to rely?

Lucky there's a family guy  
the one man on this earth who makes do everything like

Effin' Cry!

He a family Guuuuuuy!

I sang along with it and watched the episode. When I was done eating I went downstairs washed my plate and drank a cup of juice. I went upstairs took a shower and changed in my PJ's, I said goodnight to my mother and then I fell asleep dreaming of Edward Cullen.

0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o

I woke up the next morning and it was raining outside, typical Forks weather. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth then I went to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear today. My closet is a huge walk in closet. It has every outfit known to people. Well not as much as Alice but that's Ok.

I found my brand new ******Tripp Black and Purple Ripped Mesh Skinny Jeans from Hot Topic and my purple and black Fox compass flannel shirt from Pacsun. I threw on my black studded heels also from ********Hot Topic.**** (Picture of outfit on my profile.)******** I then went down to the kitchen where my mom was cooking me an omelet.**

** "****Morning mom," I said.**

** "****Morning sweetie, you look nice!" She said, appraising my outfit.**

** "****Thanks mom," I took the omelet sat at the island to eat it. After I was finished eating got my bag and said bye to my mom and walked out to the garage. My hair was down in long brown curls down to my waist. I decided to take my bright pink buggy to school today.**

**As I pulled up to the Forks High school parking lot and parked next to the silver Volvo we all know and love.**

**I saw Alice standing on the other side of the car with a blank expression on her face. She was having a seeing something. I tapped into her mind and saw the vision from her mind. **

**After I saw what Alice saw I was shocked, I looked at Edward and saw that he had the same expression on his face. **

**This is going to be a nice day today.**


	6. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

As I walk into my third period class I think about what I saw in Alice's vision, it's supposed to be a very eventful day to day but nothing has happened yet. In the vision it showed that what was going to happen was going to happen in the Cullen house so I guess I could wait.

------------

Its lunch time now and I stop in line to get lunch the line is short because I was the first one her cause I rushed from the class I had before. I grabbed my lunch, mashed potatoes and turkey, and take a seat at the Cullen/ Hales table. After a couple of minutes they walk into the cafeteria and without standing in line they come and sit at the table I am sitting at the couples sit together and Edward grabs a seat next to me.

"Hey guys aren't you going to get lunch?" I asked. I know they don't need it but they usually get the props to keep up the human façade.

Just when they are about to answer Mike Newton and a couple of other people come up to the table we are sitting at. A girl with blond hair up in a high ponytail was staring at Edward in a way that made me kind of jealous. Now, I know I have no right to be jealous but hey you can't blame me it was like she was undressing him with her eyes which she probably was in the direction her thoughts were leaning in. and by the way Edward was squirming in his seat I could tell that he was reading her thoughts too.

"Hey Mike," I address politely, "Is there anything you wanted?"

"No I just wanted to introduce you to some of my friends." He answered back.

"Ok," was all I said I did not really want to know these people, not to be mean or anything.

"Well, this is Jessica Stanly," he points to the blond that was striping Edward with her mind earlier that is now glaring at me, "This is Lauren Conrad," He points to the girl that I made fun of yesterday, "This is Tyler Crowley," he jesters to a dark skinned boy with dark brown hair, "This is Eric Yorkie," He points to a boy that was really bad acne and greasy hair, "and lastly this is Angela _(A.N I for got her last name.)_" He says and I look at the girl she had dark hair that flowed down her back and she had dark brown eyes, with glasses. I think I can be friends with her, I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you all," I say in fake sweetness but no one thought I was faking except the vampires that were at my table they all were trying to hid there smiles. Mike nodded and walked away uncomfortably.

While the day passed by rather slowly I was now standing against my Infiniti with the Cullen's all around me all of us talking.

"So Bella you want to come over our house?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I say softly, "You want to ride in my car Edward?"

"Yeah," He said excitedly.

We walked to my car and I turned on the radio and put the volume up my favorite song was playing, the piano song by A cursive memory.

I started sing the lyrics of the song I knew so well:

_Welcome to my dreamiest nightmare,  
Where you're so close but you never get there,  
There's still some things you need to say to me  
Because my love, you're my farthest destiny._

I never thought, I'd say this again,  
The three words that you never said,  
The one phrase that broke a heart in two,  
Because angel, I love you.

If I could turn the clock again,  
It's the same three words I wish I never said,  
The one phrase that broke a heart in two,  
Because angel, I love you.

Angel you're the closest thing  
I've wanted most but you still can't see,  
I say five vowels and three syllables,  
They're unnoticed, and you're so dreamable.

Angel you were the closest thing  
that I've wanted most and now that you can see,  
my five vowels, and three syllables,  
they are noticed, and you're so dreamable.

You never thought, I'd say this again,  
the three words that you finally said,  
the one phrase that broke a heart in two,  
because angel, I love you.

By the time the song was finished we were already at the house. I turn off the car, get my bag and go into the house after the teens. We all greet Esme and Carlisle and Edward and I go up to his room. I sit at his desk while he turns on his radio and puts on diary of Jane; he lies down on the couch and puts his arm over his eyes.

Him just lying there looking so peaceful is what made me pull out my drawing pad and draw Edward.

I was putting on the finishing up the shade when I felt him looking over my shoulder.

I quickly close the pad I know he didn't see it yet I and I don't want him to know how completely obsessed I am over him.

"What were you drawing?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I say casually.

"Then why do you feel the need to hide it from me?" He says back.

I shrug indifferently and look up at him; his eyes are a bright liquid gold color I am so lost in my thoughts what I do next surprises me I leaned up and pressed my lips to his ice cold hard ones.

* * *

**A.N. Guys I am sorry for not updating for such a long time I promise it won't ever be that long ever again I will try to update tomorrow. Please press that button down there and Review! **

**LOVE ALL OF YOU**

***Jessica**

**Bye!**


	7. Compulsion

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. (But I wish I did, maybe if I steal Edward I can bribe Step-on-me to give me twilight, oh wait you guys are still there oh forget you heard anything on with the story.)**

* * *

_Previously on 3 quarters (3/4): I shrug indifferently and look up at him; his eyes are a bright liquid gold color I am so lost in my thoughts what I do next surprises me I leaned up and pressed my lips to his ice cold hard ones._

I thought he was going to pull away but instead he wraps is strong muscular arms around my waste, and I tangle my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss by parting my lips slightly wanting to know how he tastes. I brake away after who knows how long for air, he might not need to breathe but I do.

"That," I start but I can't find the words.

"Was," Edward said obviously lost for words too.

"Wow," We both say in synchronization.

Then I look over his shoulder at the time its 8:00, now I know I should only be worrying about is getting home cause I am going to miss curfew but the only think, _OMG, I am going to miss family guy!_

"Um Edward I have to go," I tell him.

"Go? Now? Why?"

"I'm going to miss family guy," I answer him as I grab my stuff and rush down stairs Edward right behind me, "EMMETT FAMILY GUY IS ON!" Ii scream he told me to tell him when it's on; I'm like his family guy alarm clock, ha-ha that's funny.

"Thanks Bella why don't you watch it here?" he asks.

"Really?" I ask him I am in the living room now where everybody is sitting around watching it but it seems that Emmett's the only one paying attention.

"Yeah, come sit down lil'sis," he said patting his lap.

_Lil'sis I like the sound of that,_ I think to myself as I go and sit on Emmett lap, I finally feel like I belong with the Cullen's.

3 weeks later:

All the Cullen's are in my house for like the umpteenth time in a row Alice, Rosalie and Esme are down stairs learning how to cook dinner with my mom, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle are in my game room with my dad where we have every console and almost every game, and Edward and I are up in my room him listening to music with the TV on sitting at the corner of my bed and me sitting at my desk finishing the drawing I started three weeks ago at the Cullen house, The picture of Edward laying down on his couch. Yeah, now we are all like one big happy family Jasper and Emmett are like my older overprotective Brothers Carlisle and Esme are like my other set of parents, Alice and Rosalie are like My older sisters and Edward is like my boyfriend, _like_ being the operative word, we haven't really established that yet, but I'm ok with that.

"I really don't get what you and Emmett see in this show anyway its so stu-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Do not say family guy is stupid or I will get Emmett on you." I threaten.

"Yeah, I'm scared of _Emmett,_" He fakes a shudder.

"You know what? Whatever." I turn my back to him and continue working on my drawing. The drawing is finished I am just adding finishing touches.

After a while my picture is finished and Edward is singing along with the Family guy song.

"I thought you didn't like Family Guy?"

"Yeah well the opening song is catchy so shoot me." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I would shoot you but the bullet would just bump off of you," I mutter quietly. But he still heard it and out of nowhere he is by my side and steals my drawing pad.

"Edward give it back now!" I screech.

"Why can't I see it?" he asks holding the pad up, he is so tall that I have to jump to try to get it.

"Because Edward it's private," Then I think of something, I stop jumping and look him straight in the eyes I could feel my eyes changing for my original Chocolate brown to a bright ice blue.

"Edward, can I have my drawing pad back, please?" I say in a seductive tone.

"Huh, Uh, huh," He nods and gives me my drawing pad, Ah the power of compulsion.

I turn around and head back to my desk; my eyes slowly turn back to my original muddy brown and Edward slowly gets out of the trance I put him in.

"How did you do that?" He asks slowly coming towards me.

"The compulsion?" I ask him. He nods slowly and I say, "Its one of my powers."

"But your eyes they changed colors," he says back.

"Your eyes change color." I say back to him.

"Touché, but your eyes changed to an ice blue. Why?"

"Because depending on which power I use my eyes change color isn't that cool!"

"Yeah, yeah really cool when you get me to do something I don't want to do, now tell me what you drew, cause I cant find out from your thoughts its like your blocking me or something."

"I am blocking you bumbo, its one of my powers, a shield, physically and mentally."

"What the hell is a bumbo, did you make it up?"

"Yes I made it up and it's a mixture of dumdo and bum, you like that right?"

"Yeah whatever I just think it's stupid to make up words."

"No it's not stupid to make up words watch this word will end up in the dictionary."

"Hmm, well we'll just wait and see about that now wont we?"

"Yeah we'll just wait and see Cullen." I retort.

"Yeah Swan, wait and see that im right and you're a bumbo."

"Hey you can't use a word that I made up and that you're against!"

"Ok Swan you make no sense what so ever."

"I could use what ever word I please!"

"Ok this is fun but this argument about weather a word will end up in a dictionary or not is getting us nowhere."

"Ok then so just give in you know I'm going to win."

"No, why don't you give in!"

"No you give in,"

"No you give in,"

"Why don't you _both _give in?!" Emmett screams at us from next door.

"Ok let's call a truce," I offer my hand.

"Ok, truce," He put his hand in mine and I feel an electric current pass through me.

Suddenley we here a knock on the door, "Bella, Edward come on out were going to the Pool!" We here alice and Rosalie well in complete syncranization.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I said I would update today and I did I will try to put the next chapter up as soon as I can maybe on Saturday. Ok see you till then and press that little button down there and Review please, pretty please I will make The Cullen boys give you a hug! REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**~ HAGS ~ Jessica**


	8. 1,2,3,4 He knows he wants me!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Take it away Edward and Bella!**

**Edward & Bella: She does not own Twilight but she does own a poster of Edward Cullen!**

**Me: Thank you!**

* * *

_Previously on 3 Quarters (3/4):_

"_No you give in,"_

"_Why don't you __both __give in?!" Emmett screams at us from next door._

"_Ok let's call a truce," I offer my hand._

"_Ok, truce," He put his hand in mine and I feel an electric current pass through me._

_Suddenly we here a knock on the door, "Bella, Edward come on out were going to the Pool!" we here Alice and Rosalie well in complete synchronization._

.....................

I go over and open the door and say, "The pool seriously, Alice, Rosalie?"

"Yeah, its going to be fun we could pretend to be human!" Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

"And I got you a really cute bathing suit," Alice said, she looked in a huge couch bag that I didn't relies that she had and pulled out a white bikini top and bottoms that had pink polka dots on it.

"Alice I don't really think that's my style," I said unsurely.

"I know but you'll look hot in it!"

Rosalie was holding a pair of white open toe heels in her hand and a white wrap, "Who are those for?"

"There for you silly," Rosalie said giggling at my _stupidity. _

"Ok now get dressed, Edward," She said tossing him white swim trunks, "Now get dressed we're leaving in 5 minuets!"

"I'll go change in the closet you could change in the bathroom." I said.

"How are you going to change in the closet," He said while he pulled off his shirt and held it in his hand.

I had a problem thinking strait, his abs were really………… hypnotizing.

"Um... my… closet is really… big." I said, looking away from him and basically running to the closet.

After two minuets we both came out, had the bikini on with the wrap wrapped around my waist and the heels on. I sat down at my vanity and took my hair out of the messy bun it was in, I took a comb and combed my long wavy hair, and after I was done I went a little over board on the eye liner and mascara so my eyes could change to a bright violet color. That happens when I put too much makeup on. I know cool right!

I turn around and Edward is sitting on my bed with his trunks and a shirt on, "Ready to…"

He trailed off looking at my eyes, "Yeah it happens when I have too much makeup on I did it on purpose I like this I color."

"Yeah, so do I," He says then he leans down a kisses me, I put my hands on his shoulders and pull him closer to me, he parts his lips and we deepen the kiss, don't ask me how but we somehow landed one my bed with him on top of me, we hear a knock on the door and we both freeze, "Guys are you ready!?" Rosalie yells at us through the door.

I feel my eyes turn from the red they just were back to violet, "Why were your eyes just red?"

"Lust," I answer him, he leans down again and gives me a quick peck on the lips, when he pulls away he is smiling, "What?"

"Nothing." He gets off of me and holds out a hand, "I think we should go now, they are getting restless, Emmett said if we don't come out now he is going to pour soda on your car."

My eyes widen, "Let's go," I say as I pull Edward out the door of my bedroom.

We were all sitting on the chairs beside the pool, we had just gotten here and we didn't want to go in right away, well Emmett did but Rosalie gave him a death glare and he changed his mind now he is sitting on a chair jumping up and down like a little kid that has a sugar rush.

All the girls were wearing the same bathing suits except Alice was wearing yellow with the same color polka dots as me and a yellow wrap and yellow heels, and Rosalie was wearing a blue one with the same polka dots with a blue wrap and blue heels, Each of us had the same coach shade that were on top of our heads. The boys were wearing the same main colors as their partners so Emmett was wearing blue Jasper Yellow and Edward white (even thought he's not my partner.)

"You boys could go in now" Rosalie and Alice said to the boys.

"YEAH!" Emmett screamed as he ran and jumped into the twelve feet side.

"Rose, um I know that this is a weird question but can Emmett swim?" I asked.

"Um, actually I don't…" Rosalie was cut off by, "HELP, I'M DROWNING, HELP!!!!"

Rose, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I putt down our shades and laid down like we did not know Emmett at all, what was funny was we all did it in sync.

Next thing we know we hear a really musical voice, "O my gosh hey guys," The Cullen's and Hales all take off their shades and Emmett is walking towards us he takes the seat next to me.

"Hey Tanya!" They all say in sync, and enthusiastically, All _except _Edward, he is sitting on the other side of me and staring intently at Tanya, But only like he was curious to what she was doing here, but to admit it still kind of made me jealous, she was a lot prettier then me.

"Hey, guys" She said, "Edward how are you?"

"I'm good Tanya, but what are you doing here?" He asked his tone was slightly laced with rudeness but I don't think he noticed.

"I just wanted to see you guys I missed you guys so much!" I did not miss it when her eyes flickered to Edward when she said, _missed you guys so much,_ I guess its time to intercede.

I stood up and held out my hand, "Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Bella; nice to meet you finally Carlisle speaks very highly of you and your family."

She takes my hand, "Hi Bella nice to meet you as well, how do you know the Cullen's and Hales here?"

"Um, I kind of go to school with them and we became fast friends, you know Alice." I say chuckling slightly and turning to look at the little pixie, I go back to my seat and un-tie the wrap and say to Emmett, "I'll race you to the pool,"

He smiles widely and we run to the pool he does a belly flop and I do a perfect cannon ball, "I win!" He says loudly.

"Yeah Em, you win."

"Aw, its ok don't, be sad Belly-button." He says as he pulls me to his side with an arm casually resting on my shoulder.

"Ok but Em don't ever call me belly-button _again._" I seethed I give him a fake deathly glare and a low growl and he says, "Lets see who could do the most laps in a minute," He said looking at the lanes.

"Ok," I say, "Edward, Jasper come here!"

Edward and Jasper walk over and say, "Yeah?" me and Emmett tell them about our race and tell them that we need judges for it, the say ok and Emmett and I position our selves in a lane (Separate ones of coarse) and Rosalie and Alice and Tanya come to watch our little battle.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!" Edward counts down and we are off! We race down and up the lane.

I defiantly lost count of how many laps I did but when I hear the faint sound of the air horn I stop and look up at my counter, "So how many?"

"That was………wow Bella you did 15 laps in one minute!"

"You could probably do more then me," I say not liking the attention.

"Well…………yeah," He says then laughs a little.

"How many laps did Emmett do?"

"Uh…………3," Jasper answers.

"_3 _how could he do three?"

"He though he was drowning again." Jasper says.

"_WOW,_ are you serious Emmett your not human you can't drown!" I say to him as he comes out besides me.

"Yeah…well… you …and… whatever!" He says as he runs off into the men's bathroom pretending he was mad.

"Yeah well come in guys the water is fine!" I say as I lay with my back on the water.

I am sitting on the wall of the pool talking to Tanya, Alice, and Rosalie when Edward comes up to me and says, "Hey, Bella you want to take a walk with me?"

"Um, sure." I get up and wrap the wrap around my waist again.

"So you having fun?" He asks me. We are walking are walking along that is around the pool. He is only in his swim trunks and his hair has beads of water in his hair, his skin is sparkling slightly from the little sun there is it wasn't really a sunny day today (and why is there a pool in forks I don't know but no one was there so that is good, not even the lifeguards were there and it was really deep in the woods and did I mention that the Cullen's own it I guess not.)

"Yeah I am having fun a lot of fun." I answer his question, "So what's up with you and Tanya when we were talking to her she never stopped talking about you, are you guys like a……" I cross my fingers.

"Um, no its not, we're not." He said shaking his head.

"Oh, because the way she talks about you it's," I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice because the way he said what he just said was like he was disgusted.

"No, she's had a crush on me but I keep telling her that I am not interested in her I'm interested in someone else."

"Oh," I know I sounded disappointed, he likes someone else.

"Yeah, it's you." Of course it would be her I mean I'm not even………… wait did he just say…?

"You like me?" I squeaked.

"Yeah I really do, you're beautiful you're smart and you have a great personality, and you make me laugh, whenever you act stupid or stutter it utterly enjoying." He said.

"Well, I like you to Edward."

We stopped walking now we were facing each other and staring in each others eyes, "I am going to kiss you now." He said.

"You never told me before." I said before he leaned in and touched his lips to mine, I put my hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist I, he pushed me up against a tree trunk and when he parted his lips I took the opportunity to stick my tongue in he moaned into my mouth and my hands fisted in his unruly hair. Our tongues did a complicated dance with each other, and all too soon he pulled away gasping for breath, he rested his forehead against mine and said, "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too." I said softly.

"I like you, will you be my girlfriend."

I nodded; he gave me a lopsided grin before he place another soft kiss on my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys sorry for not updating on Saturday like I said I would but I was busy and I did not know I was doing anything but you guys were probably out watching fireworks anyways. But I think I should explain about the power Bella has to change her eye color. Their more like a mood bracelet kind of thing they change according to the way she feels. So now that that's all cleared up my next update wont be that far away I promise. So you know what I am going to ask you to do:**

**Review**

**Revie**

**Revi**

**Rev**

**Re**

**R**

**~Jessica**


	9. Drunk Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it belong to the oh so powerful Stephanie Meyer.**

Ok so tonight we are going clubbing and by WE I mean Edward, Me, Emmett, Rose, Ally, Jazz and Tanya. Yeah ever since she found out Edward and I were dating, (Which was Three Months ago) She's been all over him like peanut butter on bread. And every time she comes to the house it seems like she is wearing less and less cloths and its getting uncomfortable and I don't like it at all.

So currently I am in my room with Alice and Rose and …….. You guessed it Tanya why I let her in my house is beyond me but just have to be civil towards her because Carlisle still likes her and I don't know why.

So I am sitting at my desk drawing like the 15th picture of Edward while Alice and Rose are raiding my very huge closet and Tanya was sitting on my couch watching Fairly Odd parents.

The picture I am drawing of Edward now is one with him biting into the neck of a mountain lion. I know it seems crazy but I am so obsessed with him its not even funny!

_Why you so obsessed with me? Boy, I_

_Want to know _

_Lyin' that you sexin' me when_

_Everybody knows_

_It's clear that you upset with me_

_Finally found a girl that you couldn't_

_Impress_

_Last man on earth still couldn't get _

_This_

Speaking of people that are obsessed Mike had to call, "Hello?" I said to the phone.

"Hey Bella! Its me Mike!" _yeah I know._

"Yeah, is there something you needed?"

"Um, yeah, uhhhh, I was wondering…"

"Mike I am busy tonight and tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and a century after that so please leave me alone!" I screamed in the phone and quickly pressed the end button.

I did not mean to be mean but sometimes mike does not know when to stop its like he is a golden retriever. UGH!

I looked at the clock next to my computer closed my drawing pad (That Edward Still hasn't seen, actually no one saw it at all but that besides the point.)

"Alice, Rose, and Tanya it's time to get ready." Alice and Rose had brought some cloths to put on and I do not know what Tanya was going to wear, probably nothing since she's a skank. (Sorry for the bad word.)

So an Hour later we are all ready and I was wearing satin halter tiered dress that was red and my hair was wavy and my makeup was soft and looked very natural, the boys had gone hunting so now they are getting ready too, I hope. Tanya was wearing a dress that she found in my closet it was red and really short it ended on the top of her thigh (Keep in mind Tanya is a couple of inches taller than me.) and it had a rhinestone on the middle of the breast. It looked pretty on her, As much as I hate to admit it, but it looks prettier on me (A/N: Picture on my profile for both Bella and Tanya's dresses.)

Alice was wearing a strapless white knee length dress that was so unlike her but she needed to look older so she had to wear something sexy. (Picture on profile Rosalie's to.)

Rosalie was the most promiscuous out of all of us and that's sooo Rosalie. She was wearing a red dress that reached her thigh and had cuts under the breast a little above her belly button and right under her bellybutton, and yes she is wearing underwear. So we were all just sitting around when we heard the doorbell ring we all run downstairs I open the door and there stands all the boys in the same outfit White dress shirt tucked into their black slack's and black dress shoes with there jackets slung over their shoulders, I know, I know they look too dressed up for clubbing but they still look hot.

"Hey," I say to Edward as he gives me the elevator look, the look when the guy looks up and down the girl, he wrap's his arm around my waist and kisses me really passionately.

"Hey," he says back a little breathless. That's when I remember everyone is still behind us.

"So let's go guys," I say to them, I grab my red clutch and head out the door after Edward.

So now we are in a club the music is blasting and Rosalie and Emmett are already in hot make out session and we got here 15 minutes ago and I drunk 7 shots Vampires might not be able to get drunk but I sure can and to tell you I am way above tipsy, ok I am way over drunk. Ha, ha.

"You know Edward," I said to him my words slurred, and I leaned on him a little, I could feel my eyes turn Blue on blue like those people on Dune and I know if I looked in the mirror right now I would be scared shitless of myself, Also I knew from far away it looked like my eyes glowed in the dark. (Picture of eyes on my profile.)

"Yes, Bella?" He answered.

"You now what a funny word is?"

"No, Bella what?" I laughed a little and hit the table.

"DOODOO!" I screamed out and I swear everybody heard me they just did not pay attention.

"I mean its doo and doo and when it comes together its doodoo!!!!!!!!!" I laughed again really loud.

"Bella, Bella you need to calm down a little," Edward said to me.

"Yeah, and you know what? I want to dance." I said as Turn me on by Kevin Lyttle came on, "It's my favorite song you have to come dance with me Edward!" I pulled him up and brought him to the dance-floor so at the song begin we just started dancing.

Oh yeaa……ah ah ah…….  
is ah big dancehall song in know  
Madzart alongside Kevin Lyddle  
you know how it is,  
You Know how we go  
you know

Verse 1:  
For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything (I turned my back to him.)  
Right back on top of me  
(tea ­ hey ­ ai)

Chorus:  
Let me hold you  
Girl caress my body (At this point his hand went down from my shoulders to my hips.)  
You got me going crazy  
you turn me on  
Turn me on……..

Rap:  
The girl ya nah go get way tonight  
If she think mad man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcorn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
Ooh yea yea  
Ooh yea yea  
Ooh yea yea yea  
Ooh yea yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea……

Verse 2:  
One hand on the ground and  
Bumper cock sky high  
Wining hard on me  
Got the Python  
Hollering' for mercy ­ yea hey ­ai  
Then I whisper in her ear  
So wine harder  
And then she said to me  
Boy just push that thing (He Pushed me to his chest.)  
Push it harder back on me

Chorus:  
So let me hold you… (Full out grinding now.)

Bridge:  
Hug me, hug me  
Kiss me, squeeze me,  
Hug me, hug me,  
Kiss and caress me

Wowwwww is all I can say. After that we danced to a few other songs then went back to the table.

"I have to pee!!!!!" I screamed. While we were dancing I had a couple of beers did not help the situation at all!

"Ok, let's go Bella I will bring you to the bathroom." Edward said.

While we were walking I bumped into someone. I stopped and looked up at him; he had long black hair and russet skin.

"Hi, I'm so sorry, I'm Jacob." He wasn't cute at all.

"Hi, I'm taken!" I said really perky. I walked away and into the bathroom and a roll of nausea came over me I ran in the stall and felt a pair of cold hands holding my hair back.

"You know Edward in my old school there was this guy named Deshawn and he was really cute and I was really drunk and he wasn't and I was all 'you know we should go, Just go somewhere and start a life together, we should just go to Vegas and live a life together.' And it was really, really funny cause I realized he had a G-friend- '

"Wait a G-friend? What a G-friend?" Edward asked me.

"AG-friend you know girl friend?" I explained.

He looked at me like I was crazy as another roll of nausea came over me and I puked my guts out in the toilet.

**Ok so guy sorry that I did not update it was a bad case of writers block and I did not know what to do, And Jacob will not be in my story at all after this so don't count on it I'm sorry Jacob lovers but I hate him so. I am tired right now and I need you guys to review to get me through the day tomorrow please so review and have a good day.**


	10. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover and bad taste in my mouth. It tasted like something crawled in there and died.

I got up slowly so I didn't get light headed. I walked into the bathroom and found out I was still in my outfit from last night. I turned on the water and started brushing my teeth.

When I was done with that I washed my face, striped and stepped into the burning hot shower, I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and did everything else necessary when your taking a shower then closed the water and stepped out of the tub.

I wrapped my self with a towel and walked out of the bathroom and if my heart where beating it would have stopped. Edward was sitting on my bed staring at me like a hormonal teenager that just saw their girlfriend naked.

My face became paler than it already was and I ran into my oversized closet. I could have ran back into my bathroom right behind me. But then I'd have to come out again because there are no cloths in my bathroom.

I chose underwear and some short shorts and a lace cami. I put on a brave face and walked out of my closet to face Edward. I couldn't help but wonder how long he's been here.

"How long were you here?" I said skipping the formalities and going strait to the point.

"Well hello to you to Ms. Swan." He said, getting up from the bed and walking towards me. I stopped him with my hand.

"How long were you here? I'm serious." I all but screamed.

"Ok Bella you passed out after you finished talking about Deshawn and puking your guts out. So I carried you home and put you in bed. Do you know you talk in you sleep?"

I gasped and dropped the towel that was in my hand, "You heard me talki-….. Wait you wear here all night?!"

"Yes wait you looked so cute so I sat in that rocking chair and just listened to you. You say some interesting things last night."

"What did I say?" I groaned in defeat and walked towards him, he opened his arms and I rested my head on his chest while his arms enveloped me.

"You said something's about six flags. Why? I don't know and then you said some other things about Deshawn, and then you said some things about me…" He trailed off.

"What did I say about you?"

"Nothing important, so you ready for breakfast." He said avoiding the question

I was curious as to why he didn't answer the question, I couldn't have been that bad but I'll try to get it out of him later.

I nodded and we walked down stairs.

"Hi mom, hi dad," I walked into the kitchen and kissed my mom and dad.

Edward also said hi and shoke my dads hand and kissed my moms cheek.

"Hello Edward, I am going hunting tonight with your father Emmett and Jasper do you want to come?" My father asked Edward, while I made myself some cereal.

"Thank you for the offer sir but I went hunting last night, after I dropped Bella off."

"Ok, son and I thought I told you to call me Charlie." My father said.

"Yes, Charlie sorry, I forgot."

While all this was taking place I already finished my cereal and washed my bowl.

"Do you wan to come over my house today Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sure, just let me go get ready," I told him. I went upstairs and walked into my closet, deciding what to wear. I finally settled on a black cami, distressed jeans, a piano belt, grey hoddie, my black converse and my stutted watch.

I finished getting dressed and ran downstairs with vampire speed.

"You ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and we walked outside, "I'll race you,"

"Where is your car?" I asked, I really didn't want to race anyone right now.

"I left it at my house, so you want to?" No but I had an idea.

"Ok, Ready? 1, 2……3!" He was off but I stayed where I was. I closed my eyes and thought about Edward's room. When I opened my eyes again I was in his really neat room. And Edward was nowhere in sight.

I never thought this power would come in handy if I where lazy.

I sat on his bed and turned on the TV. A replay of Vampire Diaries was on and I lay down and practically drooled over Paul Weasly, and the guy who plays Damen, They are just so damn SEXY!

After about one second Edward burst in the room.

"How did you get here so fast I was looking everywhere for you! And what are you watching?" He said.

"It's one of my powers I just think of where I want to go and I get there in like one second, and second I am watching the oh so sexy Stephen and Damen Salvatore do their thing." I answered while still staring at the TV.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" In the blink of an eye Alice and Rosalie burst in the room with Emmett in tow, "It's on! Stephen and Damen are soooo Sexy!" What scared me more was that they all said it at the same time. Including Emmett. Yup.

They sat down on Edward's bed right next to me and started watching the TV.

When it was done Edward grabbed me by the hand and led me outside the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked he turned to look at me and said, "I want to share someplace with you."

Then he started running away from the house and I followed him in the same direction.

At the end we ended up at a perfectly round meadow. He pulled me to the center and sat Indian style on the floor he pulled me down and I sat on his legs. After a while of silence, I said, "This place is beautiful how did you find it?"

"I was wandering around and came across it. It's been my private sanctuary for a while, but now I want it to be _our_ private sanctuary. I've never shared it with anyone but you. Nobody knows about it."

If I were able to I would have cried.

I rested my head back on the crook of his neck I reached up so I could whisper, "I love you."

He chuckled a little and looked at me, "That's what you said last night, I love you too."

**AN: Good? Bad? Review.**


End file.
